lightbringerfandomcom-20200215-history
Chromaturgy
Chromaturgy is the type of magic used in The Lightbringer Series, the users of this magic are referred to as Drafters, it involves turning light into a physical substance called Luxin. The Chromeria recognizes a seven color spectrum in Chromaturgy, they are: Sub-red Red Orange Yellow Green Blue Superviolet There are also a few colors outside the accepted seven color spectrum, they are: Paryl (much lower on the spectrum of light than Sub-red) Chi (much higher on the spectrum of light than Superviolet) And finally, the legendary colors: White Black Each of these colors has it's own unique properties. The way Chromaturgy actually works is by a Drafter looking at light in their color, absorbing it through the eyes, and finally forming it by having the Luxin rip (yes, literally rip) through the skin. The forming of Luxin involves imposing one's Will upon it. Color blindness (referred to as being a Subchromat) causes problems with the formation of Luxin, as being unable to see a color makes it difficult to draft it properly (and the resulting Luxin decays into light quickly) but Gavin Guile said that "Will can cover a lot of mistakes, but it’s better if there aren’t mistakes to begin with," so its not impossible, just difficult. Luxin can be formed into almost anything, but due to the inherent properties of the different types of Luxin, some colors are better suited to certain tasks. Solid Yellow Luxin for example, is terrific for making structures out of due to its durability, while Red Luxin is flammable so its used for fires and such. There exists an opposite to Subchromacy, which is Superchromacy. A Superchromat can see colors more clearly than normal people, about half of women are Superchromats, while only one in tens of thousands of men are Superchromats (Kip Guile and Dazen Guile are both Superchromats). Another ability of Superchromats is their ability to see in the Sub-red and Superviolet spectrum, which grants them a degree of nightvision (although it is a nondescript nightvision). Will A drafter is able to shape and guide luxin by imposing their will upon it. Most commonly done during the process of drafting a color, the drafter can will the luxin into any shape they can think of, and is even able to launch the luxin through channeling their will. The drafter will experience knockback force equal to the force with which they launch their luxin. Will Jacking A drafter is able to enforce their will over luxin that is being actively drafter by another drafter. During this process a battle of wills commences, in which the stronger willpower 'will jacks' the other, taking control of the drafted luxin and breaking the will of their opponent. This usually causes the loser to fall unconscious. Will Casting A drafter is able cast their will upon animals and some objects, taking control of the target or giving it a set of instructions to follow. This practice is considered heresy by the Luxiats at the Chromeria, who have blotted out and banned any mention of Will Casting from their books and teachings. Cwn y Wawr The Cwn y Wawr are a group of unique drafters who specialize in forming relationships with animals and using Will Casting to bond with them, both for battle and for everyday life. During the events of The Blood Mirror Kip and The Mighty encounter the Cwn y Wawr and form a pact with them, working together to drive the Blood Robes out of Blood Forest.Category:Exported Category:Export